Sparia One-Shot
by LostSoulSaveMe
Summary: Will a night alone bring them down or bring them together? Disclaimer: I only own this story, nothing else.


_**I got bored, and I miss writing Sparia. Apologies, all typo's **are **mine. Aria is not with Ezra, and Spencer and Toby aren't together either.**_

_**This is my first POV fic ever, like full POV not just small parts, and it's Aria's. So bear with me.**_

_**I Own nothing but the story line.**_

* * *

_"Aria, what I'm trying to say is... I love you.."_

_After a pregnant pause Spencer started to freak out slightly. And I must admit, seeing Spencer start hyperventilating was kinda cute and I tried my hardest not to smile._

_"Please... Aria, please say something."_

_"I love you too." I smiled before crashing her lips against Spencer's._

* * *

Maybe we should start from the beginning.

I'm Aria. I'm sixteen and I've been in love with my best-friend, Spencer, since Ali introduced us.

Her smartness intrigued me. She leaves me in awe.

I remember one day when we were getting ready to go out to a 'Kahn' party.

We were laying on Spencer's bed and I just remember wanting to kiss her after she told me the story of how her grandmother paid her two-hundred to shave her fathers side-burns.

Not a romantic moment, I know. But her laughing made me feel alive as I listened too it.

I'm in love with Spencer Jill Hastings.

* * *

I smiled as I walked Into Spencer's room, smiling as I saw her look up instantly. "Hey Spence."

"Hey Ar." She beamed her perfect smile back too me.

I swear in that moment I felt my heart flutter.

Watching her stand and fix her dress that had slid up her thighs. Then smooth her hair.

I've GOT to tell her. Now or never.

"Spencer we need-"

"Aria I need too-"

We both smiled nervously at each other and I motioned for her to continue. "You first, Spence."

Spencer extended her hand, inviting me to sit on the bed and I did, sliding up to sit against her pillows as I watched her pace in front of me.

"Spence, please, you're freaking me out kind of. What's going on?"

"Well, Aria I-"

Her phone chimed and she let out a small sigh of relief.

Grabbing it she frowned adorably, then I started to worry.

"Spence, is everything okay?"

"Wha-? Oh, yeah. It's just mum letting me know that I'll be home alone again tonight, as usual."

"What if I stay with you?" I smiled, running my hand down her arm.

My heart beating wildly at my bold move.

"You'd do that?" She asked, giving me a lost puppy look.

"Of course, Spence." I nod, sitting back on her bed. "Now, what did you want to tell me?"

"What? Oh, I'll tell you later, it's alright." She smiled nervously and I instantly knew something was up, she's hiding something. I've got to find out.

I smile, running my hand down her arm. It feels right, getting to touch her so freely.

But I know, I'll never be able to hold her so intimately like I wish too. Like I _long _too.

* * *

Later that night, Spencer and I were laying on her bed, watching a movie on her laptop. I shivered and sighed, sitting up and pushing the blankets down a bit before curling under them.

It took a second to realise that Spencer had crawled under the blankets also and pulled me into her arms.

I tense up for a second before allowing myself to relax, inhaling the sweet scent of her. She smells like apples and vanilla.

I rest my head against her shoulder and blink a few times, trying to fight off sleep so I can allow this moment to stay as long as I can.

I yawn and Spencer shifts, looking down at me. "Sleep Ar, it's late."

She smiled softly and I just cuddle closer too her, nodding gently against her chest. "Night Spence, love you."

"Love you too, Aria." I know she only meant that in a friendly way, but it still made my heart race impossibly faster.

I felt her press a soft kiss to the top of my head a few minutes later, and she must of thought I was asleep cause she started to talk.

"Oh Aria, why did I fall for someone as perfect as you? I just wish you felt the same way about me." She whispered and I say up quickly.

"What did you say?"

Spencer took a nervous breath. "Aria, what I'm trying to say is... I love you.."

After a pregnant pause Spencer started to freak out slightly. And I must admit, seeing Spencer start hyperventilating was kinda cute and I tried my hardest not to smile.

"Please... Aria, please say something."

"I love you too." I smiled before crashing her lips against Spencer's.

She responded eagerly, threading her fingers through my hair, pulling me impossibly closer. I straddled her thighs and laid her down, leaning forward to keep our lips locked.

Pulling apart due to the lack of oxygen was fucking annoying, cause I could kiss her lips till my last breath.

"Say it again" She whispered against my lips.

"I.. Love you." I smiled, kissing her passionately, her tongue darting out and colliding with mine.

She rolled us, not breaking the kiss. Pinning me down was easy for her, bigger and faster with more strength, she smiled into the kiss.

I allowed her to in the dominance fight between out tongues, as I slipped my thigh between her legs, rubbing it against her centre.

Spencer jolted in surprise and moaned against my lips before settling back against my thigh and grinding down on it, the kiss becoming more hungry and urgent as I slid my hands down her body, pushing her pajama shorts off along with her underwear.

As soon as I felt her wet core connecting with my thigh once more, I smiled, creating the perfect friction for her, sliding it against her centre.

* * *

_**A/N: Welp, you can guess what happens next.. Please review. :) **_


End file.
